No More Than Reason
by Olafur Neal
Summary: Jean is now the lead in Much Ado About Nothing and needs some help her memorize her lines. Lucien is only happy to oblige. This takes place somewhere in season 2-ish, could be read as somewhere in season 3... Definitely before they figured out they were crazy mad in love with each other.


**A/N: Many thanks to Ellie5192 for the beta! Also to disturbingclarity for the prompt. I had fun with this one, so please read, enjoy and let me know what you thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but they're so fun to write, and I'm just messing around. Please don't sue me because I'm broke.**

Jean peeked into the surgery, apprehension keeping her in the doorway, her script clutched to her chest. Lucien's head was bent over his patient files. Finding her nerve she knocked on the door frame.

He looked up to her, his smile wide, "Come in Jean."

She smiled walking into the surgery, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Is there something wrong."

Her thumb brushed over the pages of her script, "As you know Susan Tyneman twisted her ankle..."

"She has in fact broken it, Alice is friends with the Orthopedic specialist and it sounds like she will be in a cast for a long time." Jean's face was parts shock, excitement-that Lucien only saw because he knew her- and an apprehension that confused him.

"So I guess this means I will be playing the lead..."

He rocked back in his chair clapping in delight, "That is wonderful! What's the play?"

His joy caused her own excitement shine through, "Much Ado About Nothing."

He leaned forward, almost over the desk, "I want a seat front and center. When does it open?"

Jean smiled, "In three weeks and while I was playing Hero and know quite a bit of the play it's just not the same. If you have the time, I need someone to run lines with..."

He held up his hands, "Say no more, I'd be happy to run lines with you."

XXX

Lucien strode across the lounge, his own dog-eared copy of the play clutched in his hand. "Do not you love me?"

Jean walked 'downstage', away from him, "Why, no; no more than reason."

"Why then your Uncle and the prince Claudio have been deceived; for they swore you did." His Benedick pointed accusingly toward her Beatrice. Lucien's exaggerated outrage almost caused Jean to break character.

Jean wandered 'stage right', closer to him, "Do not you love me?"

Lucien crossed behind her, now the one moving away, 'Troth, no; no more than reason." His eyebrows rose, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

The blocking had Jean cross quickly to confront him, "Why, then my cousin, Margaret, and Ursula, are much deciev'd; for they swear you did.

Lucien stepped closer to her, glancing at his script, "They swore that you were almost sick for me."

She scoffed, gesturing toward imaginary characters, stepping even closer to him, "They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me."

His voice went from back of the house to they were the only other people in the world, "Tis no such matter." His blue eyes were truly piercing. "Then you do not love me?"

Jean's eyes darted to his mouth, "No truly," back to his blue eyes, "but in friendly recompense."

Lucien smiled, breaking character, "You really captured it that time."

Jean blushed looking at the floor, "It helps when your rehearsal partner gets into it as well."

He shrugged, "Did a little acting in school. Made for a very ugly nurse in Romeo and Juliet."

She laughed, picturing it.

His eyes narrowed, "Why don't we we work on the last few lines."

She was still giggling when she nodded her agreement.

Lucien pointedly cleared his throat turning the page for the next line, reading them to get into character."

"A miracle! Here's our own hands against our hearts." He stepped closer into her space again, "Come I will have thee; but by this light, I take thee for pity."

Jean turned, her Beatrice coy, "I would not deny you;" She held up her finger, "but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion, and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption."

"Peace!" He grabbed her hand pulling her to him, "I will stop your mouth."

Following stage direction he tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her into a speech stopping kiss. Before Jean could think to respond in kind Lucien pulled away, quickly creating space between the two of them.

He pulled at his sweater vest, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Got caught up."

Her fingers chased the phantom feeling of his lips against her own, as she blinked slowly. It had only lasted a moment but now she felt bereft, unfinished.

Lucien was afraid he had broken his housekeeper, "Jean?"

She looked up at him, still in shock but she saw the fear in his eyes, he needed reassurances. She managed a small smile, "Acting can take a person in many directions. It was a lovely kiss, very believable."

She could see his confusion but he gave her a lopsided smile, tinged with manly pride, grabbing the life preserver she had thrown him, "Yes. I had forgotten how consuming a role could be. I think you have that scene down." He rubbed the back of his head, "I should go and finish my patient notes."


End file.
